Lonely Lestrade, anxious Anthea and the
by Merthergirl
Summary: Meddling Mr Mycroft Holmes. in which lestrade and Anthea start their love story. one shot.


**Lonely Lestrade, Anxious Anthea and the Meddling Mr Mycroft Holmes.**

**One shot on Lestrade x Anthea**

**This one shows how Mycroft matches Anthea and Lestrade up :D because he's just that cool. **

**Oh, and I don't know whether or not Lestrade is married, so I made him a divorcee in this fanfiction :P**

**Oh, I'm going to write a series of fanfictions as a sort of advent calendar this Christmas, if you want it to be written with scenes from the Sherlock fandom please vote on my profile :D thanks!**

**Please review and read my other Sherlock fanfics :D**

Anthea glowered at the text from her boyfriend, Daniel.

_C U at 5, my sexy Clara. Can't wait to get into your bed Xxx _

Tears welling in her eyes, Anthea closed her phone and put it in her pocket. She couldn't cry. Not at work. Not in front of Mr Holmes or any of her colleagues, who were all busying themselves with his orders as per usual.

"Anthea?" said Holmes brother made her jump, and a tear escaped in consequence, "What's the matter?"

She showed him the text nervously, watching his face. To her astonishment his expression was one of anger. Mycroft Holmes rarely got angry, and if he did he kept it inside. "The bastard. Give me the phone."

"I… alright." She weakened and gave it to him, watching as he called Daniel.

"Hello Daniel."

"_I… Who is this?"_

"This is Mycroft Holmes."

"_Who?"_

"Anthea's boss."

"_Anthe- oh the cute brunette!"_

"Yes. The cute brunette. I believe she's also your girlfriend. Listen to me."

"_yeah she is. Why should I, bitch?"_

"Because I own or work on a freelance basis for every secret service you could name. MI6, MI5, FBI, CIA and anything else you can throw at me. I am the English government. And I didn't take to the text you sent my assistant, Anthea by accident. I believe you meant to send it to this 'Clara' girl. Tell me, Daniel. Is she pretty? Big breasts? Blonde? Tanned skin? Ah. I presumed so. Say, Daniel, look at the security camera to your right."

Mycroft tapped a few keys on his laptop, "Yes, that one. Yes it is cool. Now say your prayers, bitch." He smirked at the word, as if he was too high for it. In fact, Anthea thought, he was.

"_What?"_

***BOOM***

"SHIT!" Anthea yelped, "Mr Holmes!"

"Here's your phone." Mycroft smiled, handing the device back, "You deserved better anyway."

Anthea gaped at her boss in horror, "you killed him!"

"That's apparent." Mycroft smiled, "Now, add a security camera to Sherlock's flat please. Downstairs hall." And with that he was gone.

Lestrade closed his eyes and tried to keep calm, fingers drumming impatiently on the wood of his desk as Anderson and Sherlock raged in front of him, arguing over who was right. John caught his eye and sighed, feeling some of his pain.

But the pain was deeper then anger. His head throbbed and his bones ached. He hadn't slept properly in three weeks, and hadn't eaten a hot meal in about three months. Not to mention his wife had left him because he was overly-obsessed with the work that he couldn't even seem to do right anymore. His life was as good as over, in his own opinion.

He walked home after work sadly. He glanced at the people passing by. A couple. A business man. a group of girls. Mycroft Holmes. Wait. What?

"Hello." Mycroft smiled, "Listen, you're just the man I was looking for."

"What?" Lestrade blinked.

Lestrade sat down opposite the Holmes brother, a million questions flitting through his head. "So." Mycroft smiled, a smile Lestrade didn't like, "You and your wife divorced?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Shame. Moving on, I know a lovely brunette that is smart, pretty and has recently broken up with a shitty boyfriend. I know you're a hard-working man and your intentions towards women are good, so why don't you take her on a date tomorrow, say six at the fortune theatre. Her favourite play is on."

Lestrade gaped, "I'm sorry?"

"Her name is Anthea." Mycroft said, "And she'll be waiting for you outside. Stand her up and I will find you."

"B-but…" Lestrade sighed as the Holmes brother left without another word.

~~~~~~~~~ :P

"Hey." Anthea smiled, shaking his hand, "You must be Geoff."

"And you Anthea." Geoff smiled at the beauty, who grinned back.

This was the start of something good, they could both tell.

Mycroft, who watched them through CCTV knew it was too.

**Please review **


End file.
